


Floral Goddess

by Roxiepluto



Series: DigiOTP Week 2017 [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Profession AU, florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: Joe never thought much of flowers until the day he passed the florist.





	Floral Goddess

There was a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and Joe Kido turned, temporarily distracted out of his musings as he paused and stared through the window of a florists. He blinked, trying to see what had caught his eyes before he spotted a young woman wearing a pink apron, her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail that hung long down to the small of her back.

He stopped walking and blinked, quickly realising that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as he watched her reach out to touch the pink petals of a colourful bouquet of lilies. Her whole face seemed to glow as she smiled warmly down at the plant. She was like a goddess.

Her gaze drifted up and met Joe’s though the window. Joe felt his heart start to do a marathon in his chest as he watched the small look of surprise on her face, transform into a grin as she bounded towards the door and swung it open.

“Hey there! Don’t think I didn’t see that look!”

He felt himself take a small step back, suddenly wondering if he had crossed a line just by looking at her. Had he offended her somehow? Did she want him to apologise?

“I’m sorry!” he tried, hoping it would help, even as she skipped over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him gently towards the door.

“Don’t apologise silly!” she chastised, her hand on his wrist making his skin tingle pleasantly, “Men can want flowers too!”

“Eh?” he replied weakly as he was pulled through the doorway and into the shop. He immediately forgot his confusion though as the gorgeous scent of the flowers drifted around him like incense, easing his tension.

She led him past the various displays of flowers; roses, lilies, sunflowers, petunias, rhododendrons, all blossoming beautifully. Some were delicately placed in terracotta pots; some had been placed in colourful bouquets, and others still were simply cut and awaiting placement in a bouquet.

“These were the ones you were looking at, right?” she asked, as she let go of him, leaving him longing for her touch once more, “You have good taste! These are my favourites too.”

“Uh, thanks…” he replied nervously, unable to believe that she was really talking to him. He’d never been very good with the female race, tending to trip over his words or just appear generally awkward. He was a worrier by nature and always tended to be over prepared, but when it came to girls, it didn’t seem to matter how much he prepared, because he was never prepared enough.

“Lillies are just perfect because they’re not too showy or in your face but they’re beautiful and they smell divine,” she explained, her face have a dreamy-like quality to it as she talked about the flowers.

Joe suddenly wished he knew more about flowers so he could add something of value to the conversation. Instead he just meekly added, “They do smell really nice…”

Instead of being offended by his lack of knowledge though, she just grinned up at him and nodded, “I’m glad someone else appreciates them too.”

He smiled, unable to believe that he was actually having a halfway decent conversation with a female. Especially considering she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It didn’t make sense.

“I can wrap them up for you.” She bent down to pick up the flowers, but she was so enthusiastic as she did that, that the bucket of water that they’d been sitting in tipped over. He jumped back but he was too late as the water soaked the bottom half of his trousers, his socks and his shoes.

Mimi’s face fell and she immediately bowed and said, “I’m so sorry! Let me get you a towel!”

Joe was just about to shake his head and tell her not to worry when a loud voice boomed across the small flower shop. “Mimi! Are you harassing customers again?”

Mimi stood up quickly, her face paling as she glanced back and replied, “No Mrs Arukenny, there was just a little accident.”

Joe followed the girl’s, who he now knew as Mimi’s, gaze and spied a woman with long silver hair standing ominously by the back door.

“Honestly Mimi, you must be more careful. You know how I feel about people who make mistakes.” The woman had an air of arrogance about her, as if she enjoyed making nasty remarks and Joe felt an immediate need to protect Mimi. Especially when he saw the way Mimi’s lips began to quiver, all earlier happiness gone from her face as she looked at the ground. No-one had any business making her feel like that.

 “Excuse me, but it wasn’t her fault; I was the one who knocked the water over!” he said, taking a step across so that he was protecting her slightly from Mrs Arukenny’s gaze. The older woman’s gaze slid over to him instead and he felt a tiny chill run down his spine, but refused to let it show as he continued, “She has been nothing but helpful and because of that I would gladly come again but your attitude is making me second guess that instinct.”

He sensed Mimi take a sharp intake of breath behind him and the woman’s eyes narrowed at him momentarily before she nodded, “I see…In that case I will take my leave.”

She bowed her head at him ever so slightly and turned, making her way quickly out of the door she had entered. The atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten considerably the second she left and Joe gave a big sigh, proud that he had stood up to her like that.

They were silent for a moment before he nervously turned around to look at her, his feet squelching in his shoes as he did so, to see her looking up at him, her eyes sparkling and his heart suddenly felt like it was doing somersaults in his chest.

“I can’t believe you stood up to her like that,” she whispered, clutching the lilies to her chest, “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen…”

Joe shook his head rapidly as the heat climbed up his neck and over his face, “It was nothing; I couldn’t just let her say that to you. It wasn’t right.”

“But I did get water all over you,” she reminded him, glancing down at his trousers, her lips pursing slightly at the reminder of her mistake.

“It’s nothing worse than what I normally manage to do,” he reassured her, glad when she smiled back at him. He felt a small burst of confidence as he stared at the flowers she was holding and asked, “Could you wrap up the lilies for me?”

She nodded and carried the flowers over to the counter, where she deftly dried the ends and wrapped the bouquet in cellophane before presenting it to him. He handed over the money and accepted the flowers, taking in a deep breath as the scent washed through him.

“You’re really sweet,” she told him, glancing down at the lilies as she added, “I bet your girlfriend is one lucky lady.”

He couldn’t help the snort of disbelief that escaped him and quickly tried to hide the embarrassment as he replied, “I don’t have a girlfriend, I’m too awkward for most people.”

She blinked and tilted her head to the side, “Really? But you seem nice to me. And you saved me too so that makes you a knight in shining armour!”

She grinned at him and he felt the heat return to his cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish in an attempt to think of something coherent to say after that. It was obvious that she was a wonderful person and even if he couldn’t think of a response, he didn’t want this conversation to ever end.

She smiled patiently at him and eventually he managed to hold the lilies out towards her and explain, “For you.”

The surprise returned to her face as she glanced from the flowers, up to Joe’s gaze and back to the flowers again. “Really? Are you sure?”

Joe nodded and once she had hold of the flowers, he said, “They’re beautiful, but you are even more so..er…beautiful that is…obviously, i…arrgh”

Joe felt the embarrassment flood through him but he was rewarded when he noticed Mimi begin to blush. They were both quiet for a moment before Mimi looked up at him and said, “My name’s Mimi, what’s yours?”

“Joe,” he replied quietly, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

She smiled up at him, the blush still on her face but the confident grin having returned as she asked, “Well Joe, would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

He nodded, before he had a chance to mess it up with his words and watched as her face lit up once more. She really was a goddess.

“Great! Then it’s a date!” she exclaimed, twirling around happily with the bouquet in her arms. Despite his nerves, he smiled warmly down at her. She was amazing and beautiful and didn’t care about his awkwardness. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a date with someone so wonderful but he was glad that he must have done something right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an short drabble (about 1,500 words) and it would have been longer but i was aware of the time limit for getting all the prompts done by the deadline, and it was the easiest one to make shorter. I feel a bit guilty because i adore this pairing so so much! They would be perfect together and i’ll always be a bit disappointed that Tri leaned towards Mimi x Izzi instead…


End file.
